


Another Master

by ObsidianX (tlanon)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-05
Updated: 2001-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/ObsidianX
Summary: As an elderly Sakura lies dying Yue knows that soon it will be time to wait yet again for another Master





	Another Master

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.
> 
> There has been no editing or attempt to fix any mistakes. 
> 
> Any original notes from the fic are included after the end.

Another Master

It will soon be time to say goodbye to another master. When I met her she was little more than a child really despite her strength. She looks so different now my master she seems so old so frail the power that I watched grow in her has faded it is nothing but a whisper of it's former shout. Kerberos wears his false form as he sits on the bed with her allowing her to hold him when the pain becomes to much for her to bear.

I wish I could join him I wish I could become Yukito again but Yukito is gone there is only Yue now. It's strange I know Yukito was only a creation of mine a dream really a dream of being human and that I allowed him to die when his beloved Touya passed away five years ago.

I know I will have to go to rest again soon and so well Kerberos he will go back to guarding the cards and I will begin waiting again waiting for a new Master. I think it will be harder this time it's strange Clow was everything to me when and when he died I was crushed but still Sakura was more than just my master she was my friend and threw her I experienced more happiness than I ever did with Clow. With Clow my only pleasure was doing what he asked of me since he was my master my creator and I owed it to him.

"Yue?" Her voice is soft I hurry to her side. She looks at me and smiles and for once I find myself smiling as I am now not wearing a mask.

"Yes Sakura." I answer it would be so easy to slip back to calling her Mistress to try to pretend that she was never anything more than my master to me. I know I can't that I won't because that wouldn't be fair to her and that would hurt her.

"I don't think I can last much longer." She says slowly and I know she is right I can feel it her Power slipping away and the illness it held in check surging forward again.

Kerberos begins to babble that Sakura can fight off anything. I applaud his optimism he can see just as clearly as I can but he truly believes she will pull threw. Strange with Clow I was the one who refused to see the obvious but now it's Kerberos who tries to lie to himself.

"Don't cry Kero," She says weakly "I'll be with the others soon." Clow's Nephew the love of her life and her friends and family yes she will be with them soon. I think sometimes that that's the reason her strength failed her so quickly as those she loved died she got weaker.

I look at her again and see her magic fading as even the whisper is swallowed up. No I want to yell I want to ask her to take my power and that of the cards what does it matter if we cease to exist she should live. I look at Kerberos and see he is thinking the same thing.

I begin to speak but find myself saying something else. "Go ahead Sakura go to them we will see you again someday some how." Kerberos is staring at me in shock I can hardly believe it my self finally he looks away and says his own goodbye to Sakura.

"Good bye Yue, Kero Thank you both for being my friends." She says with a final smile and then she's gone. Kerberos begins to cry and I find myself joining him strange I never cried at Clow death I only learned I could when Touya died.

Kerberos enters The Clow with the other Cards and I feel him slipping into his sleep. I have to go myself but first there is something I have to do first I pick up the book and take it with me I try not to think about what I am doing until I arrive.

"Yue-san" A Young woman says in shock "You should be with " She stops as she realizes why I am here. Sakura's grandchild sits down and begins to cry.

"I'm sorry." I say as I hold out the book "Keep this safe I have to go until it's time for a new Card Captor to face Judgment." She takes it and says good bye my final task completed. "Good bye my Master and Friend Sakura."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Original Notes:
> 
> Yes a short ficlet from Yue's POV. I don't know if it is any good or not or even fits. But I couldn't write anything else until I got the idea of Sakura dying from Yue (changed by the many years) POV.
> 
> And if you curious the Line "Her power is but a whisper of it's former shout." comes from a Marvel Comic where an older Dr. Strange(says) "My Power is but a whisper of it's former shout."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and that I didn't butcher CCS to much.


End file.
